


Switched

by yamayamawrites



Series: Body Switch Universe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, body switch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamayamawrites/pseuds/yamayamawrites
Summary: Kageyama wakes up in Tsukishima's body. Tsukishima wakes up in Kageyama's body. The result? Not good.This is based off of fanart by @amit-crabcrab on Tumblr! You can find the fanart here: https://amit-crabcrab.tumblr.com/post/615673990927826944/body-change
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Body Switch Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752355
Comments: 34
Kudos: 422





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I had so much fun writing this! I'm thinking it'll be a three-part fic about what happens when Tsukki and Kageyama switch bodies. The piece itself might be a little confusing at times because I struggled with how to refer to the characters, so know that when it's talking about "Kageyama", it's referencing Kageyama in Tsukki's body. "Tsukkageyama" refers to Tsukki in Kageyama's body. I figured this would be easiest because the story is mostly told from Kageyama's perspective.  
> Please support @amit-crabcrab on Tumblr by going and looking at the original fanart (https://amit-crabcrab.tumblr.com/post/615673990927826944/body-change) that I based this work off of! I loved it and thought the concept was super fun, and they gave me permission to write a fic to go with it!

When Kageyama woke up, it most certainly wasn’t in his neat and pristine bedroom. He had the odd sense that he might have passed out at Hinata’s after studying, or something (definitely _or something_ ), but he didn’t roll over into a precarious pile of dirty laundry, so that wasn’t it. To further add to the confusion, his vision was…blurry. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, but even his hands felt different. He felt pale, and a little sweaty – was he sick?

He toppled out of bed. That’s funny, the bed he slept on was a different height off the ground than his own…but it had to be his own, right? Where else could he have gone to sleep? Was he at a training camp that he mysteriously forgot about? And why could he still not see clearly?

Kageyama reached up to run a nervous hand through his usually smooth hair – and instead he came into contact with a much different texture than he was used to. That felt like a silly detail to make his sudden realization at, but with a start he felt his heart thrumming harder in his chest. His hand trembled as he reached to the side table next to the bed, hoping desperately to come into contact with his own cell phone – but instead he felt a pair of glasses, and his heart that had been beating so quickly suddenly stopped. Kageyama thought that, had he been standing, he would have passed out. Instead, he sagged back into the bed, putting his hands up to his eyes and praying that it was all some terrible, horrible dream.

Tsukkishima had a similar predicament when he woke up that morning. He reached, as he always did the second he woke up, for the glasses on his bedside table. Instead, he felt a cell phone – but it was certainly smaller than his own, and besides, Tsukki never left his phone so close to the bed. He cracked his eyes open and had a moment of clarity in his vision – no, it lasted much longer than a moment. He sat straight up, deducing which was more likely: by some miracle, Tsukki could see once more, or he had woken up in Kageyama’s body.

Of course, both of these things seemed beyond irrational – but then the phone on the bedside table was going off playing some music that Tsukkishima would never bring himself to listen to, and Hinata’s name was scrawled across the top. _Why the hell would shrimpy call me?_ Tsukki thought absently, observing his hands carefully. The calloused fingertips were enough to indicate that he wasn’t himself, and instead, that he was Kageyama. Of all people he could have switched bodies with (which is already a crazy thing to be thinking), it had to be _Kageyama._

Tsukki didn’t answer. He was too busy seething with annoyance at the realization he’d come to, and the fact that the realization had been correct when he stepped in front of a mirror pushed him further from annoyance and closer to terror.

The phone rang again, annoyingly loud, startling Tsukki half to death. His heart leapt in his chest and he jumped to his feet – realizing quite quickly that even the few centimeters shorter that Kageyama was made a big difference – and he tried to imagine how an angry, cranky Kageyama would respond to a morning call from the little shrimp.

“Boke,” was the best he could come up with, and despite it being so early in the morning, he heard Hinata shriek quite loud in response.

“Bakageyama, I was calling to make sure you’re awake!...” a few moments of silence. “Are you awake?”

“Yes, dumbass,” Kageyama (Tsukki) droned, but the tone lacked the vigor that Kageyama’s did. “I need to…um, shower. See you.”

“Wait wait wait!” Hinata cried quickly. “Are we still meeting up at the usual spot today?”

“Um…” Tsukki really didn’t have a response to this. Usual spot? Did Kageyama and Hinata really walk to school together? He supposed he never paid enough attention. Then again, the freak duo didn’t warrant his attention in the first place. “Give me a minute. I’ll call you back.”

“Oi, Bakage—”

Tsukki hung the phone up quickly and searched the contacts. _Figures that Kageyama doesn’t have me on his contact list,_ Tsukki thought, giving up and typing his own phone number in.

Somewhere in the silent room, Tsukki’s phone rang – one of those generic ringtones that really bothered Kageyama. He scowled and began searching, but both his newfound height and the lankiness of Tsukki’s body made it extremely hard to concentrate on tracking down a sound. As soon as the ringing ended, it started again, and finally Kageyama found the phone sitting atop a stack of books. It was an unknown number, but if Kageyama knew anything besides volleyball plays, it was that this could be Hinata figuring out what had happened or maybe one of the senpais to tell him what to do.

“Hello?” he answered the phone with a timid voice, somehow surprised that Tsukki’s voice left him. He knew by now he was in Tsukki’s body, so why did that surprise him?

“Oi,” came a voice back that had to be his own. Is that really how he sounded? Hold on, _his_ voice?!

“What the fuck,” he grumbled breathily.

“Kageyama?” the voice asked, as if it wasn’t Kageyama’s voice asking if the person on the other line was Kageyama. Still, it was him.

“U-uh, yes…? Tsukkishima?”

A loud sigh came from the other end. “Of all the nitwits who I could have gotten switched with…”

“What’s happening?”

“Are you really that dense, King? Is there no room in your little brain for anything more than volleyball?” The voice on the other end most certainly belonged to Kageyama, but somehow it sounded completely different. Come to think of it, so did the voice escaping him – not because it was Tsukki’s voice, but because it was _supposed_ to be Tsukki’s and it truly didn’t sound like Tsukki.

“Shut up,” Tsukki (Kageyama) growled back.

“So, Shrimpy called twice this morning and asked if we were still meeting before school.”

“What? You can’t go!” Kageyama felt his face (Tsukki’s face) erupt with heat as he blushed furiously. He and Hinata had devised a plan to introduce their newly budding relationship to the group once they knew what they were, and this could potentially ruin all of that. Tsukki (playing the role of Kageyama) needed to stay as far from Hinata as possible.

“Idiot, he might think something is up if I don’t.” A moment of hesitation on the other side of the line. “Wait. Is there something going on between you two?”

“N-no! Listen, just tell him you’re running late. I do that to him all the time.” (Kageyama hadn’t ever run late when it came to Hinata. Not even once.)

“Sure. Then after that, I’ll tell him how the King has a massive crush on him.”

Kageyama could hear his own voice sneering at him in that stupid Tsukkishima way, and it made him want to punch himself in the face. Still, he didn’t worry about what Tsukki might do – he worried about how Hinata would react. If Tsukki unknowingly confessed to Hinata, Hinata’s response would probably be something blunt and straightforward about how yeah, I like you too dumbass, that’s why we hold hands and kiss each other and stuff.

“You meddle in my life and I’ll meddle in yours,” Kageyama replied, his voice going to a new sort of scary octave that he was unable to achieve with his own voice. He wondered why Tsukki didn’t always speak in such a menacing tone.

“Whatever, I was joking. You can’t take a joke no matter whose body you’re in.” Another sigh on the other line. “I’ll talk to you after morning practice.”

Before Kageyama could argue, Tsukki hung up on him, and the panic set in. He knew nothing about how Tsukki usually acted outside of volleyball. Hell, he knew nothing about _Tsukki._ At least it was close to the weekend, he thought bitterly, fumbling his way around Tsukki’s room trying to find a school uniform.

* * *

That morning went just as terribly as it could have.

First, Kageyama nearly threw up when he saw Tsukkageyama, the absolute monster, in the club room. Tsukki had thought it would be funny to not brush Kageyama’s hair, or his teeth, or make himself presentable in literally any way. Kageyama gritted his teeth and Tsukki just sneered at him. They were about to say something to each other when Hinata – of course, Hinata – bounded up to Kageyama and delivered a smack to the back of the setter’s head.

“What the hell?” Tsukkageyama barked, and Kageyama had to admit, it did sound quite like him.

“You left me to race here all by myself, jackass,” Hinata responded in a tone that was angry, but Kageyama could tell he was masking a sort of hurt. It made him want to apologize, but he knew Tsukki wouldn’t _care_ about anyone else. “Why do you look so terrible?”

“Just being myself today,” Tsukkageyama replied boringly with a glance to Kageyama, who had a flame in his eyes like he was ready to beat himself up. He didn’t even think twice as he crossed the room in this tall, lanky body that would most certainly lose at a fight when Yamaguchi stepped directly in front of him.

Kageyama wasn’t used to having to look _down_ at Yamaguchi, and it felt weird seeing him from this new angle. Even despite Tsukki’s usual demeanor, Kageyama saw Tsukkageyama tense up, watching the encounter a little too closely, completely ignoring Hinata’s persistent yelling to get his attention.

“Good morning, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chirped.

“Mm,” Kageyama nodded to him, figuring it would probably be best not to speak. Yamaguchi gave him a quick look of confusion and shrugged.

“You look tired. Everything alright?”

“I’m fine,” Kageyama replied sternly, but his voice was a little too loud to sound like a convincing Tsukki. He gritted his teeth and looked away. Then, a devious smirk crossed his cheeks and suddenly Tsukkageyama’s heart sank. “I just…wet the bed last night.”

“Why you—” Tsukkageyama was crossing the room ready to fight, and Kageyama sneered down at – himself, wow, this was strange – and he was readying himself to fight Tsukki in his body. The strangeness of it all kept him distracted as Tsukkageyama delivered a punch directly to his cheek, which hurt quite a bit, but it seemed that Tsukkageyama flinched too when he made contact. Both of them ended up on the ground, staring at each other with confused expressions, until finally Daichi and Suga pushed open the club room and told everyone to hurry up.

Yamaguchi and Hinata left the room quickly, whispering to each other about how strangely the two were acting. Daichi glanced one last time at Kageyama and Tsukki, then shut the door, leaving them alone in the club room.

“You jackass,” Tsukkageyama grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet. “Did you know that would hurt me, too?”

“No, I was just getting you back for dressing me like that!” Kageyama barked back. It sounded odd coming from Tsukki.

“It’s not my fault I don’t know where you keep your hairbrush and toothbrush.”

“So why didn’t you tuck in the uniform?”

“I don’t know where you live. It took me a while to even make it to school.”

Kageyama grumbled and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, instead coming into contact with Tsukki’s annoying glasses. All of this felt so…gross. Gross was the proper word, Kageyama decided, and he said such. “This is gross.”

“Trust me, I could have gone without seeing your dick for my entire life. It’s utterly revolting.”

“Y-you…my dick?!” Kageyama felt his (Tsukki’s) cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

“Idiot, I had to pee,” Tsukkageyama sighed and shook his head, reaching up to adjust glasses that weren’t there. “How about we call a truce and try to lay low until we figure out how to fix this. I won’t try to ruin your life if you don’t try to ruin mine.”

“Whatever,” Kageyama held out his (Tsukki’s) hand to shake on it. “A truce, then.”

* * *

The truce didn’t last long. In fact, it only lasted about an hour.

During practice, Tsukki and Kageyama kept switching positions. It frustrated Kageyama to an extent he couldn’t even describe that Tsukki was so bad at setting, and despite Kageyama’s genius skill, there were no skilled fingertips to accompany it. But, Kageyama did have fun pushing Tsukki to limits he never knew Tsukki to have; he went up at full height for every block, every swing, and though he wouldn’t admit it, it felt nice to deliver such powerful hits. He wondered why Tsukki didn’t play like this more often.

Meanwhile, Tsukkageyama avoided passing to Hinata at all costs. No way he knew how to do that super-quick set, and despite all the pouty looks Hinata threw his way he refused to try it. The team must have noticed something wasn’t quite right, and whether it was because of Tsukki’s sudden vocal nature or Kageyama’s lack of…well, skill in setting, both of them ended up being pulled aside by Ukai.

Tsukkageyama was first, after about ten sets in a practice game. “Oi, Kageyama,” Ukai called, and it took Tsukkageyama a second to realize that Ukai was talking to him. Kageyama watched the encounter carefully, trying to hear the conversation, but he couldn’t hear much over the sound of Hinata and Nishinoya loudly discussing some volleyball game that had been on television the night before.

Kageyama (Tsukki) was next a couple plays later, after he’d accidentally called Hinata a dumbass in a tone that was a bit too loud for Tsukki. He trotted over to Ukai, trying to look as disinterested as possible, but in his attempts he ended up looking like a mix between constipated and extremely angry.

“What’s up with you today?” Ukai asked bluntly, and Kageyama grimaced even further. He was barely used to being trapped in Tsukki’s body; how did he answer that? How would Tsukki answer that?

“It’s not a trick question!” Ukai continued. “You’re more…in the game than usual. You’re starting to sound like Kage—”

“Who’s Kageyama?” Kageyama responded, trying his best to sound like Tsukki but his voice sounded strained. He inwardly cursed himself for being such an idiot. _Who’s Kageyama?! That’s all you could think of?!_ he thought angrily.

“Listen, maybe you’re overworking yourself or something, but you seem pretty…out of it today. Um…you don’t need to copy Kageyama to feel good at the game,” he added as an afterthought. “Come to think of it, Kageyama is acting strangely today too…”

“I’m fine,” Kageyama (Tsukki) bowed quickly. “I’m not trying to copy—er, Kageyama. I’m fine.”

“Well, you’re trying to set, so,” Ukai stated bluntly.

“S-sorry! I thought I’d practice my overhand receives.”

Ukai just shook his head and dismissed him back to the court. The practice concluded with both Tsukki and Kageyama being completely off their games, frustrating the hell out of nearly everyone else, and – most importantly, at least to Kageyama – Hinata being extremely frustrated. If they didn’t figure out how to switch back, quickly, Kageyama was certain Tsukki would find out that he and Hinata were dating, and he didn’t even want to know what Tsukki would do with that information.

He was about to step out of the gym, despite still aching for more practice, when he heard Hinata ask Kageyama (who wasn’t really Kageyama) why he wouldn’t toss to him. He flinched and hung back a bit, hopefully inconspicuously, eager to know how Tsukkageyama would react. However, instead of responding, he just scoffed and continued out the door, giving Kageyama a look before passing by and heading to the club room. Hinata stopped and looked up at Kageyama (Tsukki), a scowl on his face.

“What do _you_ want?” Hinata asked, and even for a conversation with Tsukki, Hinata seemed irritable. Kageyama sputtered a bit and Hinata hung his head. “Sorry. Kageyama’s just acting weird today.”

With that, Hinata bounded out the door after Tsukkageyama, and Kageyama was left with just Suga and Daichi in the gym. He tried his best to avoid eye contact with them, but Suga caught his wrist before he could leave. “Want to eat lunch with Daichi san and I today, _Tsukkishima_?” he asked, placing heavy emphasis on his name, and Kageyama swallowed.

“Sure,” he replied in the most Tsukki way he could manage. Suddenly he dreaded Suga’s extreme observation skills.

“Great!” Suga chirped. “I’ll invite Kageyama, too.”

“Why?” Kageyama felt overcome with dread that Suga somehow knew everything. He waited for Suga to reveal that he was some sort of crazy Egyptian god who knew everything, or something.

“I’m just worried,” Suga replied vaguely.

Daichi clapped Suga on the shoulder. “It’s nothing bad,” he promised. “We just think your rivalry has gone…a bit far.”

“We saw Kageyama punch you earlier,” Suga admitted finally, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

“Oh,” Kageyama sighed with a sort of sick relief. Any other time this would be the least ideal situation, but compared to the fact that Kageyama was _literally in Tsukki’s body_ , he wasn’t terribly afraid. Besides, if Suga or Daichi found out about all this, what really would be the harm?

* * *

Lunch couldn’t have come any sooner. Kageyama floundered in Tsukki’s higher-level classes, and a few times he dozed off, which he knew was uncharacteristic for Tsukki but he just couldn’t help it. He woke up to Yamaguchi shaking his shoulder gently. “Hey, Tsukki,” he asked softly, “did something happen last night? You never sleep during class.”

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I just didn’t…sleep well last night.”

“Because of…” Yamaguchi lowered his voice. “The _bedwetting_?”

Kageyama fought not to snicker. He forgot he’d said that, despite the sensitive feeling in his cheek being a not-so humble reminder. Instead, he hung his head to hide any smile that might present itself and nodded.

Yamaguchi spoke once more. “Well, it’s lunchtime. The senpais are here to get you.” He gestured to the classroom door, where Suga and Daichi stood awkwardly, waiting. Kageyama sprung up from the desk much too jubilantly, but at that moment he didn’t care. Lingering behind them was Tsukkageyama, who looked disinterested as always.

The group of them went and sat in the clubroom for lunch. Daichi explained to them that the third years tended to eat together in the clubroom on Fridays, but Asahi and Noya were busy getting some extra practice in, so they had the space to themselves.

Saying the situation was awkward didn’t do it justice. Daichi and Suga sat close to each other on one side of the room, Tsukkageyama had tucked himself close to the corner, and Kageyama (Tsukki) sat and stared at his lap. In the confusion that morning, he hadn’t brought a lunch, and it seemed like the same could be said for Tsukkageyama. Suga frowned, almost knowingly, and shared a bit of his lunch with them.

“So,” Daichi cleared the air, “Kageyama.”

“Yes?” Both of them replied, and Tsukkageyama glared over at Kageyama, who flushed and turned his head.

Daichi watched this exchange curiously. “Um, we saw you punch Tsukkishima this morning.”

“I’m sorry,” Tsukkageyama bowed his head.

“Well, now, it’s alright,” Suga assured. “You’re not going to get kicked off the team or anything. We just wanted to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Kageyama looked up now. Suga’s eyes were trained on him, as if observing his mannerisms. It made him uneasy, and he considered getting up and leaving to find Hinata – no, he couldn’t do that. He tried to hide his frustration, but his brows furrowed and he gritted his teeth.

“Tsukkishima, are you alright?” It was Daichi who’d said it, which surprised the other three in the room. Kageyama looked up, and Tsukkageyama watched intently for his answer. Kageyama gave him a sort of pleading look, as if asking if he should say anything, and Tsukkageyama discreetly shook his head, as if to respond _Not yet._

“Just didn’t get enough sleep,” Kageyama responded gruffly. “May I go now?”

“Well, not just yet—” Suga began, but Tsukkageyama cut him off.

“Really, Suga san, Daichi san, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Daichi and Suga exchanged glances, and finally Daichi shrugged. “I don’t see why not,” he said finally, and as the two turned to leave, Kageyama swore he saw Suga smack Daichi’s arm.

When Kageyama and Tsukkageyama were out of the clubroom, Tsukkageyama whipped around to look at him. “We can’t tell anyone,” he said sternly. “I’m still trying to figure all this out myself.”

“I think Suga figured it out,” Kageyama responded dumbly.

“You better pray to all two of your brain cells that that’s not true,” Tsukkageyama replied, and the tone was enough to send chills down his spine. He supposed when he was on the receiving end of that menacing tone, it really was frightening.

“Ka-ge-ya-ma!” Hinata sang as he charged towards them, leaping up. Kageyama could tell that whatever Hinata was about to do would give them away immediately, but he also knew Hinata wouldn’t act if he knew Tsukki was there, so he cleared his throat loudly and made his presence abundantly clear. Hinata fell to the ground, a nervous blush spreading to his cheeks. “O-oi, what are you two doing together?”

“The senpais called us in for questioning,” Kageyama responded, trying his best to sound like Tsukki’s disinterested self. “Apparently the shiner that your King gave me didn’t sit well with them.”

“He’s not _my_ King,” Hinata mumbled, kicking the dirt beneath his feet a little in…did Tsukkageyama sense embarrassment?

Kageyama had said what he would expect Tsukki to say in a situation like that, but he feared he might have led Hinata into a trap. Hinata shook his head, though, and looked up at Tsukkageyama. “Okay, well, I’ll see you at practice later. And you’d better throw me a toss!”

Hinata ran off with one last nervous look at Tsukki, leaving the two to walk to class alone. “Oi, you’d better give him a toss,” Kageyama said, hoping it didn’t sound like he cared too much. If Kageyama gave even the slightest impression that he cared, he feared that Tsukki would never let either of them live it down – or worse, he would discover they were together. How ruthlessly would Tsukki bully the two for being gay? Was he the type to bully someone for being gay?

“Whatever, King. Not everyone is as talented as you,” Tsukkageyama scoffed.

“Just give him a normal toss, then. He’s a moron, but he knows how to hit normally, too.”

* * *

Afternoon practice went slightly better than before. For one, both Kageyama and Tsukkageyama were more or less used to the roles they were meant to play. That didn’t mean that they were good at sticking to those positions, by any means, but they at least didn’t call any special attention to themselves. Kageyama only began to worry when Hinata asked Tsukkageyama to give him a few tosses after practice, and Tsukkageyama agreed.

Kageyama felt someone slip a hand into his own and he pulled his arm back quickly in shock. He glanced down at Yamaguchi, who was staring up at him with a confused expression. “Something wrong?” Yamaguchi asked softly.

“S-sorry,” Kageyama felt a blush creeping to his face.

“You’ve been really weird today, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi didn’t attempt to take his hand again as they walked to the clubroom together. Kageyama had to resist the urge and turn around, say they should go practice with Hinata and Kageyama, just to keep his eyes on the two of them and make sure nothing happened. He knew from personal experience that when he and Hinata were alone in the gym, sometimes bad things happened. But there was nothing he could do now; all he could do was trust Tsukki.

 _Had it really come to that?_ Kageyama thought with a grimace.

Kageyama discovered that evening that Tsukki and Yamaguchi walked home together a lot, and that Tsukki walked Yamaguchi to his house. _God, could they act more like a couple?_ he thought as they walked. Luckily, Kageyama knew from experience that Tsukki and Yamaguchi’s conversations tended to be one-sided, so he had time to have a mental freak-out while they walked. Kageyama let Yamaguchi lead the way, trying to keep a stoic, calm demeanor as he followed behind him.

Kageyama most certainly wasn’t expecting Yamaguchi to stop right outside his house, stand on his tiptoes and peck a kiss on his (Tsukki’s) lips. He jumped back in surprise and Yamaguchi laughed behind his hand. Kageyama flushed and put a hand up to his lips, staring wide-eyed. “Tsukki, you’re so shy,” Yamaguchi chided lightly. “There’s nobody around to see us…”

 _So this…is normal?_ Kageyama thought dumbly. _Were Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi dating?!_

“Hey, you look scared,” Yamaguchi reached up to cup his cheek. Kageyama flinched slightly, and Yamaguchi pulled back, looking a bit hurt. “Everything alright?”

“Just tired,” Kageyama responded quickly. “And that punch to the face…kinda hurt.”

“Wow, I never thought you’d admit that Kageyama could hurt you,” Yamaguchi chuckled. “Well, go home and ice it, okay? Are we still on for our date tomorrow?”

“Hm?” There was no denying it now; Yamaguchi and Tsukki were _definitely_ a couple.

“Our _date_ ,” Yamaguchi placed more emphasis on the word, as if that would make him remember. “You said we’d spend the day together.”

“R-right. Yeah.”

“Good!” Yamaguchi chirped, standing on his toes one last time to peck him on the cheek. Kageyama flushed again. “Pick me up at noon?”

“Sure.”

Kageyama turned after Yamaguchi got inside, trying to remember which way Tsukki’s house was. He very much debated just walking to his house instead, and claiming that he would be spending the night, but he was so repulsed by Tsukkishima that no matter what body he was in, Kageyama really _didn’t_ want to sleep in the same room as him.

_Shit. Hinata._

Just as Kageyama was getting ready to call his phone, the phone in his hand started ringing. He answered quickly, shocking Tsukkageyama on the other line. “Oi,” he said angrily.

“How did it—”

“You and Shrimpy are dating?!”

“I guess it went well?” Kageyama tried to reply calmly, but he felt his stomach sink.

“I can’t say I’m surprised, but you could have at least warned me the little shit would jump me like that!”

“Well how about you and Yamaguchi then?” Kageyama spat back, and he heard Tsukkageyama sputter on the other end of the line.

After a few moments, Tsukkageyama sighed. “Fine. We’re even, got it?”

“No, we’re not. Where the hell am I taking Yamaguchi tomorrow on a date, or whatever?”

“Oh, shit,” Tsukkageyama groaned. “I forgot about that.”

The two were silent for a minute, each trying to think of a way to counter the current crisis. Finally, Kageyama spoke. “How about a double date?” He was personally repulsed by the idea himself, but it really seemed like the best plan to keep their respective relationships at least somewhat intact.

“That…might be the only good idea you’ve ever had,” Tsukkageyama responded bluntly.

“Jackass,” Kageyama scowled.

“Whatever. I’ll come over there in the morning to make sure you don’t fuck up too bad.”

“Wait, before you hang up—” Kageyama could feel Tsukkageyama getting ready to hang up on him.

“What?”

“Can you give me directions to your house?”

“Did you get lost again?” Tsukkageyama sneered.

“Shut up! I know literally nothing about you!”

Tsukkageyama gave him directions, which felt less than helpful, considering it still took Kageyama a good forty-five minutes to arrive at Tsukki’s house. He hated the feeling of walking into a room that wasn’t his own and having to act like it was normal. Most of all, what bothered him most was how much he missed Hinata. He always told himself, even after they were dating, that he could use a break every so often from the ball of sunshine; now that he couldn’t have that ball of sunshine, he felt the need to hold onto him and never let go.

Kageyama cringed at his own sappy thought. _Gross,_ he scoffed, but it didn’t change how much he missed Hinata. Honestly, Kageyama missed everything about his actual body, which was a thought he never imagined he would be thinking. Despite the situation, though, somehow he and Tsukkishima seemed to be taking it well.

Kageyama spent most of the night trying to think of reasons as to why Kageyama might have switched bodies with Tsukkishima of all people, but the only thing he could think of was the team trip to the shrine. What had he wished for again? He thought he had everything he wanted, so it hadn’t been something dire. Maybe to be a few centimeters taller? Better at blocking? Did that mean—

Christ. What did Tsukkishima wish for?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Tsukkageyama go on a double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Thank you all so much for your support! I'm so thankful for all the nice comments you've left me! Again, this isn't my original concept and I can't stress enough how talented @amit-crabcrab is for both the fanart they drew and the hilarious concept!

Waking up in Tsukkishima’s body was no less jarring than it was the day before. Kageyama had been hoping, praying that maybe the entire thing was a nightmare, but when he woke up and couldn’t see five feet in front of him, a scowl formed on his face and he nearly slammed his hands onto the glasses on the bedside table.

He grabbed for Tsukki’s phone and sent a quick text to Tsukkageyama only to be startled half to death when not even a minute later Tsukkageyama pushed the bedroom door open. “My—I mean, your—mom let me in,” he said with a shrug, dropping a bag at the door and closing the door behind him.

“Do you remember that shrine visit?” Kageyama blurted. Tsukkageyama raised an eyebrow at him.

“That was over a month ago. I thought of that, too,” Tsukkageyama admitted. “But I don’t think it’s that.”

“Well that’s the only thing that makes any sense in my mind,” Kageyama replied with a defeated shrug. “But whatever.”

“Can you please put some actual clothes on?” Tsukkageyama said in a mock-disgusted tone. “I’m sitting here looking at myself shirtless and it’s kind of uncomfortable.”

Kageyama stuck out his tongue, but he obliged, throwing his legs off the side of the bed and standing. He still wasn’t used to this new lanky height and found himself stumbling a bit with his first few steps. _I probably look like a toddler,_ he thought with a grimace, but Tsukkageyama didn’t comment. He threw on some clothes for the day, somehow not even minding that Tsukkageyama was watching, because after all it was _his_ body, not Kageyama’s.

“So, you and Hinata,” Tsukkageyama whistled as Kageyama flopped back down onto the bed. “Can’t say I didn’t see it coming.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama growled back. “You and Yamaguchi are together too.”

“We have been for almost a year,” Tsukkageyama responded, idly picking at Kageyama’s pristine fingernails. “Pretty much everyone knows.”

“Is that why you freaked out so much when I said that last night on the phone?” Kageyama sneered, watching himself—Tsukkageyama—become flustered once again. Even though Tsukki wasn’t in his own body, it still felt strange to see him this nervous and jumpy. Kageyama thought that despite the cool demeanor Tsukkageyama wore, he really was terrified of their current situation.

“Okay, so maybe not _everyone_ knows. I’d like you to keep it a secret,” Tsukkageyama refused to look over at Kageyama as he spoke.

“Ditto,” Kageyama replied. “Hinata and I haven’t really decided what we are yet, and we wanted to wait until we did to tell anyone…” Kageyama felt backed into a corner. The last person he ever wanted to figure out about his and Hinata’s relationship was, in fact, Tsukkishima, but now he couldn’t help but tell Tsukkageyama the details of their relationship in order for Tsukkageyama to not screw it up.

This whole situation was a hot mess, and Kageyama honestly had no idea how to deal with it. Based on the furrowed brows and scowl on Tsukkageyama’s face, he also had no idea how to deal with the fact that they had switched bodies. After all, this wasn’t really something one could Google and find a WikiHow article on how to reverse a body-switch.

“Where are we going today?” Kageyama asked finally, breaking the tense silence that had fallen between them.

“Well, I told Yamaguchi it would be a surprise,” Tsukkageyama replied with all the vigor of Tsukki. “We could go anywhere.”

“How about a movie?”

“Yamaguchi doesn’t like movie dates. He likes to talk.”

Kageyama scowled. Hinata also didn’t like movie dates because he’d gotten kicked out of so many theaters for making sound effects where he thought they should be in movies. Kageyama had to remind the boy multiple times that when characters kiss, it doesn’t make the “SMOOCHY” sound that Hinata always emphasized.

“Dinner?” Tsukkageyama suggested. “I mean, it’s not ideal, but—”

Kageyama’s phone rang. Tsukkageyama picked it up and immediately groaned. “It’s Shrimpy,” he grumbled.

“Well, answer it!”

“He calls you too damn much.”

“Answer the phone!”

Somehow Kageyama didn’t even have to ask for Tsukkageyama to put the phone on speaker mode. He really just wanted to hear Hinata’s voice, the way he talked to him and only him. It sounded sappy, but that was because it was, and Kageyama didn’t mind being sappy when it came to that little ball of sunshine.

“Ka-ge-ya-ma!” Hinata sang into the phone. “Are we hanging out today?”

“Yes,” Tsukkageyama groaned. Kageyama sent him a warning glare.

“Okay, because there’s this super cool festival happening right now! It’s kind of small but there’s food carts and a few games and stuff—”

“Okay.”

“Gwaah!”

“That’s not a real word.”

Kageyama sent Tsukkageyama a warning kick to the side. Both of them flinched.

“I’m on my way to your house now!”

“Wait – Hinata,” Tsukkageyama suddenly had a look of panic on his face.

“Yes?”

“I’ll…meet you there. I’m not home right now.”

“Where could Kageyama be at such an early hour?” Hinata hummed on the other side of the phone, and Kageyama really wanted to grab the phone from Tsukkageyama’s hand and tell him everything, tell him how they switched bodies and how much he missed Hinata—but Tsukkageyama had just mumbled a “you’ll see” into the phone and hung up.

“Here’s the plan,” Tsukkageyama spoke sternly to Kageyama now. “We’re going to go shopping. You’re going to tell me what Shrimpy likes, and I’m going to tell you what Yamaguchi likes. We’re going to suck it up and play good boyfriends, and after that we’ll deal with…this situation.” He gestured between the two of them.

“Right.” Kageyama wasn’t used to Tsukkageyama taking charge like this. The only time Tsukki had ever taken charge like this was during a match, when he was timing out blocks, and even then he simply said “ready, and”. There was never an explicit plan laid out like he’d just done. He watched Tsukkageyama fidget – something that Kageyama had never seen Tsukki do – and knew that Yamaguchi must be special to him, for him to be this worried about everything.

That’s not to say Kageyama wasn’t worried, because he was. But his and Hinata’s relationship was new, and while Kageyama would love to have kissed Hinata the night before and not Yamaguchi, he knew that Tsukki and Yamaguchi were practically inseparable, and that this must be hell for Tsukkageyama.

Did he actually feel _bad_ for that asshole?

He didn’t have long to dwell on whether or not the feeling in his chest was frustration that he couldn’t see Hinata or frustration that Tsukkageyama couldn’t spend time with Yamaguchi. Tsukkageyama pushed himself up off the bed and grabbed his bag. “Let’s go,” he said without looking back at Kageyama.

* * *

Shopping with Tsukkageyama, as much as Kageyama hated to admit it, was kind of fun. Tsukkageyama had a habit of mumbling comments about other shoppers, saying things like “she _really_ wore that out in public?” and “he looks like he doesn’t know how to use a hairbrush.” Kageyama would snicker behind his hand, admittedly practicing to play the role of Tsukkishima later during their double date.

As they idly walked around the store, looking for things to get each other’s boyfriends, they devised a plan. Kageyama had to pick Yamaguchi up, so Kageyama would text Tsukkageyama when they were on their way to the festival. Tsukkageyama and Hinata would buy lunch at a nearby stand and sit at a table in clear sight from the direction that Kageyama and Yamaguchi would be coming from. Once Hinata spotted Kageyama (Tsukkishima) and Yamaguchi, there was not doubt in either of their minds that Hinata would wave them over, and the group would – like magic – be on a double date.

That was the hope, anyways, as Kageyama picked out a small crow stuffed animal and gave it to Tsukkageyama. “Hinata loves stuffed animals,” he mumbled, cheeks turning somewhat pink. He hated the feeling of not getting the stuffed animal for Hinata himself; even since before they were dating, Kageyama treated Hinata to stuffed animals for special occasions. One time, he even found a calico cat plushie to commemorate a training camp with Nekoma.

Tsukkageyama didn’t say anything about Kageyama’s blushing. Instead, he led Kageyama to the flowers aisle. “Yamaguchi really likes flowers and gardening, so, um…just pick some.” Tsukkageyama wore the same frustrated blush Kageyama did as Kageyama tried to decide between two bouquets. Finally, he settled for one with orange and white lilies. The two paid for their respective gifts, and Tsukkageyama gave Kageyama directions to Yamaguchi’s house.

When they parted ways, Kageyama felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. This was really happening, and so much could go wrong in the span of a single day that he felt like his heart might beat out of his chest. He followed Tsukkageyama’s directions carefully (he’d sent them in a text while making fun of Kageyama’s short-term memory) and made it to Yamaguchi’s house much faster than he’d made it home the night before with Tsukkageyama’s directions. He wondered vaguely if Tsukkageyama had been messing with him the night before. Probably, he concluded.

He sent Tsukkageyama a text that he’d made it to Yamaguchi’s house. Just before Kageyama called to say he was outside, Yamaguchi swung open the door, smiling sweetly. “Hey, Tsukki,” he chirped, then looked down and saw the bouquet Kageyama had so carefully carried all the way here. “Oh! Are those for me?”

“Who else would they be for?” Kageyama asked in the most Tsukki tone he could muster; it must have worked, because Yamaguchi giggled and grabbed the bouquet, then planted a kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll go put these in water, then we can go. Where are we going, anyways?”

“You’ll see.”

Somehow, Kageyama felt much more relaxed on their walk to the festival than he had felt the day before. This time he listened to Yamaguchi rattle on, and maybe had he listened the day before he could have gathered just how much Yamaguchi loved to garden; he talked endlessly about the status of a few vegetable plants he was growing, as well as some sunflowers that he said reminded him of Hinata, then laughed. Kageyama smiled at this, thinking once again of Hinata as they turned a corner and headed toward the festival.

“Oh, Tsukki, you said you didn’t like festivals!” Yamaguchi’s face lit up.

“It’s not always about me,” Kageyama responded. He found it easy to act like Tsukki when it was just him and Yamaguchi; he didn’t have a grumpy face that made things like this sound cranky when he said them to Hinata. He decided maybe the best idea for the night was to act like Yamaguchi was Hinata—

But that wouldn’t be happening, he decided, when they saw Hinata and Tsukkageyama sitting together. Hinata had the crow plushie stuffed under his arm, and he wore the absolute cutest summer outfit. Nothing could top the real Hinata, he decided quickly.

As if on cue, Hinata stood and waved the second he saw Yamaguchi and Kageyama (Tsukki). Tsukkageyama turned around and – was that a smile? Yamaguchi waved to the two with a shy smile, then looked up at Kageyama. “Tsukki, did you know they’d be here?”

“N-no,” Kageyama replied. Maybe he wasn’t entirely used to acting like Tsukkishima.

“Yamaguchi, Tsukkishima! Over here!”

When they sat, Yamaguchi let his knees bump against Kageyama’s under the table. Kageyama wondered if this was similar to the nervous tick Hinata had; whenever Hinata was unsure of himself, he would tap his fingers in a certain pattern on Kageyama’s shoulder, palm, whatever was closest. And, if Kageyama was able, he’d get Hinata out of that situation. Again, something they’d been doing long before they started dating.

“What are you guys doing here?” Tsukkageyama asked, trying his best to sound like actual Kageyama.

“Tsukki brought me here,” Yamaguchi replied with a smile over at Kageyama. “We’re on a—”

“Friend date!” Hinata piped up quickly, his cheeks and ears red with embarrassment. “Yup, us too! Right, Kageyama?”

“Oh, um, yeah,” Tsukkageyama nodded. His eyes were trained on Kageyama with a look of subtle horror in his eyes as both of them came to the realization that either they would have to admit they were dating, or they would continue in this unsettling atmosphere.

“How’s your face?” Hinata asked Kageyama, sneering a bit. “Kageyama got you good, didn’t he?”

“Oh—um, it’s fine,” Kageyama struggled, being put under the spotlight far too quickly. “I deserved it.”

That shocked _everyone_ at the table, including Tsukkageyama, who made a quick sputtering noise and shook his head. “No, I’m sorry I did that,” he said finally, and it sounded much too sincere to be coming from either Tsukki or Kageyama.

Kageyama waved it off after the momentary shock and the group instead shifted to discussing some television show that Hinata and Yamaguchi both enjoyed. Hinata was trying to explain the plot to Tsukkageyama while Yamaguchi argued about how the two main characters were _obviously_ in love to Kageyama. Both of them looked at each other from the corners of their eyes, completely confused because neither one of them had seen a single episode of the show.

It became harder and harder for Kageyama to watch Hinata mindlessly drum his fingers on Tsukkageyama’s hand. _That should be me,_ he thought stubbornly, and he didn’t even notice how hard he was glaring until Yamaguchi nudged him with his knee under the table. “Is something wrong?” Yamaguchi asked in a hushed tone, moving his face a bit closer to Kageyama’s.

“N-no, it’s nothing,” Kageyama flushed a bit and felt somewhat guilty. No matter how much he despised Tsukkishima, he’d never want to do something to jeopardize his relationship with Yamaguchi.

“Well, you look angrier than usual. We can go do something else, if you want—”

“Yamaguchi and I are going to go play some games,” Kageyama announced in as bored of a tone as he could muster. Hinata and Tsukkageyama looked over at him, almost quizzically, but soon Kageyama and Yamaguchi were on their feet and heading towards the game stalls.

“I want to play something too, Ka-ge-ya-ma!” Hinata sang in that same way he’d done multiple times already. Tsukkageyama wondered what it would sound like if Yamaguchi said _his_ name in a singsong way like that. He concluded after a moment that it would sound terrible; he liked the nickname Tsukki all too much.

“Bet I can beat you at the ring toss,” Tsukkageyama decided the most Kageyama-like thing to do would be to induce competition.

“Oh, you’re on!” Hinata laughed, a bright and sunny laugh that reminded him of the way Yamaguchi laughed when it was just the two of them. He sighed and glanced around, catching sight of Yamaguchi playing some sort of rubber duck fishing game with Kageyama, their shoulders bumping. Both of them wore wide smiles.

Tsukkageyama had never taken Yamaguchi to a festival, despite knowing just how much his boyfriend enjoyed the people and the food and the sights. He’d never wanted to put himself willingly into that close of proximity with people for fear that they’d somehow read Tsukki’s mind and know that he was gay, and that he was dating his childhood friend. He wasn’t ashamed of Yamaguchi; he was afraid of admitting to anyone (himself, mostly) that he liked men. He loved Yamaguchi with all of his heart, and he wanted to protect Yamaguchi with his life, but still he found it exceedingly difficult to take Yamaguchi on dates where someone else might figure that out.

Hinata and Tsukkageyama bounded towards the ring toss stall, which was just a few stalls down from where Kageyama and Yamaguchi were. Kageyama stood close to Yamaguchi, and every once in a while Yamaguchi would lean up against him and smile up at him like he was the only person there. Tsukkageyama’s heart clutched and he forced himself to look away. He had gotten used to that look being special, being just for him; but he supposed that meant Kageyama was doing a good job playing the part of him, and that should be a good thing, right? Why did he feel so hurt?

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata tugged on Tsukkageyama’s sleeve. Some of his mannerisms secretly made Tsukkageyama wonder if maybe Kageyama was just into petite girls and he couldn’t get a girlfriend with his scary face, so he settled for the next best thing.

“What?” Tsukkageyama snapped back, but judging by the look on Hinata’s face, Kageyama didn’t bark at him like that when they were alone. “Sorry,” he added.

“It’s fine. You just seem a little tenser than usual. Did you not want to spend time with Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi? Because I’m sorry, I spoke without thinking—”

“It’s alright,” Tsukkageyama said quickly.

“Do you think they’re dating?” Hinata followed up in a genuinely thoughtful tone. “I mean, they’re always so close. And Yamaguchi told me one time that Tsukkishima comes and spends the night a lot.”

“That doesn’t automatically mean they’re dating,” Tsukkageyama responded, trying to hide the fear and frustration in his tone.

“Well, yeah, but…” Hinata smiled up at him. “That’s how we got together, isn’t it?”

“I-I guess?” It was genuinely a question; Tsukkageyama had no idea how they got together.

Hinata laughed at the look of confusion on his face and turned his attention to the ring toss game. “Either way, they look happy together. I hope they’re happy.”

That sent Tsukkageyama’s head swirling. What did Hinata mean? Was that supposed to be some sort of joke? Tsukkishima had never taken the time to care about the Shrimp’s happiness before all of this, and up until this point, he hadn’t been planning on caring about it after. How come Hinata cared if he was happy or not? He never paid any attention to Hinata’s happiness, and he was sure Hinata had to know that.

Tsukkageyama must have zoned out, because he was brought back into reality with a swift kick to the back. He winced, and just a few stalls down he saw Kageyama wince, too, then scowl over at Tsukkageyama as if he was the one who had just kicked them in the back. “Earth to Kageyama,” Hinata giggled. “What’s up?”

“It’s nothing,” Tsukkageyama plastered a frown onto his face that he hoped looked similar to Kageyama’s. It must not have been quite right, because Hinata giggled even more.

“Are you sure? You look constipated.”

“Why do you care about m—Tsukkishima’s happiness?” he finally spat. He had to know.

“Oh,” Hinata shrugged. “He’s my teammate. He may be mean and all, but I still care about him. Because if he’s happy he plays volleyball better!” Hinata accentuated this with a pump of his fist to the air. “Besides, if he plays volleyball better, then it’s a real competition of who’s the best middle blocker!”

Tsukkageyama wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t that. He laughed, then, something he rarely did in his own body. Hinata watched him with a look of confusion. “Why’s that funny?”

“Because it all comes down to volleyball, like always,” Tsukkageyama sighed after he calmed down.

“Well, volleyball is my favorite thing. And that means you’re also my favorite thing by extension,” Hinata nudged into Tsukkageyama playfully, and Tsukkageyama’s face flushed. Yamaguchi said things like this to him, but they were rare and always followed up by a million apologies. However, Hinata was unapologetic and smiling, and he kind of liked that. Tsukkageyama didn’t know how Kageyama responded to these types of things, though, so he just smiled and tossed the rest of his rings at the bottles, missing every single one.

* * *

The four of them gathered again at a table for dinner. Yamaguchi carried a large chibi flower stuffed animal under his arm that Kageyama must have won for him, and Hinata and Tsukkageyama both had a variety of small, cheap plushies. The conversation flowed much better than it had earlier that day, and Kageyama hated to admit it, but Yamaguchi and Tsukki (inside Kageyama’s body or not) were quite fun to spend time with. He knew Hinata must have been having the same thoughts, because as Tsukkageyama and Hinata parted ways, Hinata exclaimed that “We should do this again soon!” as they walked away.

Once they were gone, Yamaguchi sidled up closer to Kageyama. “I think they’re dating,” he said finally.

“Yeah,” Kageyama mumbled, not entirely processing that wait, Yamaguchi had figured it out. His face flushed when he _did_ have that realization.

“Well, it makes sense,” Yamaguchi shrugged. “They spend like, all their free time together.”

“I guess it does make some sense.” Kageyama inwardly panicked. Were they really that obvious? Did the whole team already know? He had to remind himself how surprised Tsukkageyama had been when he found out, despite having already guessed it.

“Do you want to spend the night? My parents aren’t home.”

Now, Kageyama would do a lot of things to keep them from getting found out—kissing, cuddling, hugging…but he would _not_ lose his virginity to Yamaguchi. “S-sorry, I’ve got some homework to do. Maybe later this week?” He hoped in his suggestion that their bodies would switch back later that week.

“Oh. Yeah,” Yamaguchi plastered a smile on his face. Kageyama could immediately tell he’d upset the boy; he knew the look of a fake-smile all too well from the many times Hinata tried not to act offended when Kageyama said he had to go home after hours of after-school practice.

“I really am sorry,” Kageyama insisted. “Can I walk you home?”

“Yeah, sure.”

* * *

It had been a few days now that Kageyama and Tsukkishima were trapped in each other’s bodies. The two were getting antsy to find a solution, but so far their only lead they had was the shrine visit from over a month ago. After some feverish Googling, Kageyama and Tsukkageyama found the American film _Freaky Friday_ , which may have been of some help if the two had gone to a cheap Chinese restaurant and gotten strange fortune cookies.

Kageyama had to quadruple check with Tsukkageyama that that didn’t happen. Each time, Tsukkageyama had to remind Kageyama that they didn’t go out to eat with each other. Like, ever.

Their acting slowly improved during volleyball practices to the point that they were acting mostly like themselves again on the court. Tsukkageyama even attempted a freak quick pass, which went well for the most part, except Hinata had to hit it with his left hand. Everyone in the club seemed to be off their trail.

Except for Suga.

Suga waited in the clubroom until Tsukkageyama and Kageyama were the last ones, idly fumbling with his gym bag. Before they could leave, he cleared his throat and put a smile on his face. “Hey, you two,” he chirped, “how about you take a seat?”

The two glanced at each other and swallowed thickly. Neither one of them had the guts to dash out the door and run forever from Suga, so they accepted their defeat and sat on the bench together, heads hung. “Now,” Suga began, “I might not be the smartest person on the team, but there’s a reason I’m called the most observant.”

 _Shit,_ Kageyama thought.

“You two are playing some sort of weird game,” Suga still wore his intimidating smile. “You’re acting like each other. Why?”

 _He doesn’t know,_ Tsukkageyama thought.

“We switched bodies—”

“We’re practicing for a play—”

The two spoke at the same time, then looked at each other in confusion. Suga shook his head. “I can’t understand you with both of you talking at once. One at a time, please.”

“We’re…practicing for a play?”

“Right! A play!”

Suga laughed out loud at this. “Yeah, right. You don’t have time for that,” he waved his hand dismissively. “What was that other thing?”

Kageyama looked at Tsukkageyama nervously. Both of them looked up finally, completely defeated. “We switched bodies,” they said together.

Suga laughed even harder at this – that is, until he noticed that neither of the boys in front of him were laughing. His laughter slowly died. “You…you are _joking_ , right?”

“Sadly, no,” Tsukkageyama replied. “It’s been like this since last Friday.”

“Is that why—”

“Tsukkishima punched me in the face,” Kageyama replied, and Suga was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Tsukkishima had just referred to himself in the third person – no, that was Kageyama, not Tsukkishima.

“Jesus,” he sighed. “I thought you were just playing some stupid prank or something…”

“I wish,” they responded at the same time.

“Quit doing that!” Suga cried. “You’re freaking me out now.”

“Do you know how to help?” Kageyama asked desperately.

Suga tapped his chin in thought. “Have you seen the movie _Freaky Friday_?” he asked finally.

“We didn’t eat any Chinese food,” Tsukkageyama replied bluntly.

“Well, that’s not exactly what I mean. In the movie, the mom and the daughter don’t switch back until they do something nice for each other and see each other’s points of view. Have you tried that?”

“I’d rather smack our heads together,” Tsukkageyama droned.

“They do that in the movie too,” Kageyama noted. The two seemed all too eager to do that, and Suga had to throw himself between them to keep them from throwing their heads together.

“Bad plan,” Suga huffed as he separated the two. “Okay, we’ll keep this our little secret. Let’s have lunch together again today and we can try to figure it out.”

“Hinata will be upset if I bail again,” Tsukkageyama replied. Kageyama glanced over at him, shocked; some time after their visit to the festival, Tsukkageyama had started caring more about Hinata. He even stopped referring to him as Shrimpy to Kageyama.

“Well then maybe we can try after practice. Tsukki—Kageyama, is that okay with you?” Suga asked.

“I usually walk Yamaguchi home,” he replied, rubbing his neck. Suga groaned.

“This might be a little harder than we thought.”

* * *

They ended up settling for meeting at Suga’s apartment later that evening. Neither Tsukkageyama nor Kageyama commented on the fact that Suga lived alone; they both supposed they knew next to nothing about their upperclassman. By the time Kageyama arrived after walking Yamaguchi home, Tsukkageyama was already sitting on the floor across from Suga, drinking tea from a colorful mug.

Suga greeted Kageyama with a warm smile and a cup of tea for himself. “Tsukkishima and I were just trying to think of some things that might work,” he said as he led Kageyama into the apartment.

Despite how uncomfortable the atmosphere should have felt, the group spent a great deal of time laughing and joking with each other. It was especially strange when Suga heard Tsukkishima full on laugh the first time; of course, that voice had come from Kageyama, but Tsukkageyama was laughing, too.

They brainstormed for a good, long while, not even bothering about the time despite it being a school night. The best option they could come up with was to see one another’s point of view, like they did in that movie _Freaky Friday_ , but slamming heads together was kept as a back-up option.

The group was startled from their brainstorming session when there was another knock at the door. “Shit,” Suga breathed, still wearing a smile as he pushed himself up and walked to the door. Kageyama and Tsukkageyama heard a muffled noise, then a yelp, then a door slam. “Wrong address!” Suga said quickly as he came back into the room, but neither of them bought it.

A little bit later, they said their good-byes and thanked Suga for everything. He waved them away, saying how he always enjoyed extra company. Tsukkageyama and Kageyama passed by Daichi in the hallway, who was seemingly trying to hide behind a fake plant. It only dawned on Kageyama as he was walking to Tsukkishima’s house what Daichi had been there for, but he tried to shake the thought away and imagined that maybe Daichi was just there to…study. Yeah, study. At around midnight on a school night. Of course.

That evening left him much to think about besides Daichi and Suga’s…study session. He wondered what it meant to see things from Tsukkishima’s point of view. He supposed seeing out of Tsukkishima’s eyes was the ultimate view of his point of view, but obviously that wasn’t the answer. Plus, he was getting antsy. Not being able to set to Hinata was eating away at him, and he felt like he might explode in a heap of jealousy soon if he watched Tsukkageyama set even one more poorly-received toss to Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your support and for reading! I hope you enjoyed this part, and the final part will be coming out soon!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We switched bodies,” Kageyama stated bluntly.  
> “Of course,” Hinata whispered, as if it made the most sense in the world.  
> “Bullshit,” Yamaguchi scowled again. “You can’t actually be serious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so, so much for reading! This is the last part of the Switched mini-fic, and I really hope you enjoyed! I wanted to keep it short and sweet so that I didn't end up leaving it for years, trying to come up with more chapters and such. I hope you don't mind! This chapter is just a tad bit shorter, as well, because it is the conclusion. Once again, thank you so much! Inspiration for this piece comes entirely from @amit-crabcrab on Tumblr!

It had been nearly a week since the group’s double date to the festival, and Yamaguchi pestered Kageyama every single night to come over. So far, Kageyama had been able to avoid it, each time upsetting Yamaguchi just a little more, but he felt guilt weighing heavier and heavier on him. He gave in that Thursday.

“Really?” Yamaguchi beamed up at Kageyama as they walked to Yamaguchi’s after practice; he seemed like he wasn’t expecting Kageyama to agree. “Great! My mom has been gone on business all week, so it’s just been me.”

“You should have said that sooner,” Kageyama replied with a hint of guilt. Every time his parents worked late Hinata came over to keep him company.

“Yeah, but you said you had homework,” Yamaguchi said sheepishly.

“That’s not as important as you.”

The things Kageyama naturally said to Hinata when they were alone seemed more or less foreign to Yamaguchi, like Tsukki never said these types of things to him. It made Kageyama wonder if he should meddle, if he should tell Tsukki to say more sappy things. He shook the thought away just as soon as he thought it; he shouldn’t stick his nose into it. It wasn’t his relationship, he was just…borrowing it. Yeah, that seemed about right. Borrowing.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, and Kageyama found that he missed Yamaguchi’s rambling; it almost reminded him of the steady stream of conversation Hinata always had going on their walks. A few times he glanced over to make sure Yamaguchi was okay, but the smile on his face told Kageyama he'd at least done something right.

When they finally got to Yamaguchi’s house, Kageyama felt the weight of the situation settle in. He didn’t know how Yamaguchi and Tsukki acted when they were _alone_ alone. Walking home together and spending the night together were two very different things, and one of them likely involved sleeping in the same bed. Kageyama’s face flushed; he and Hinata had only slept together once, and it was purely by accident (Hinata had rolled onto Kageyama’s futon during a training camp).

“Tsukki, can I ask you something?” Yamaguchi murmured as he let the two of them into the house.

“Of course,” Kageyama replied in a soft voice. He forgot for a moment to turn on the bored infliction in his voice.

“What’s going on with you?”

The question shocked Kageyama. He thought, based on how Yamaguchi was responding to him, that he hadn’t caught on. And yet, here they stood, Yamaguchi hanging his head as if embarrassed for even asking. Kageyama felt the urge to look anywhere but Yamaguchi, so he settled for looking around the small home.

There were potted plants on practically every surface, and the style of the home felt more western than he was used to. There was a small television near the corner, and Kageyama spotted a pet food bowl on the ground near his foot. “Nothing,” he said finally, realizing he hadn’t responded to the boy in front of him.

“Bullshit,” Yamaguchi scoffed. “You’ve been…um,” he wrung his hands. “I’m not trying to accuse you of anything. You just…”

“What is it?”

“Are you like…into Hinata?” Yamaguchi’s face glowed bright red. He realized what he’d said and immediately sputtered, shaking his head and stepping back until he bumped against the couch. “I-I didn’t mean it like that, I swear!”

Kageyama hung his head shamefully. He had been trying so hard not to harm their relationship, and he felt backed into a corner. He didn’t want to hurt Yamaguchi further; he remembered the feeling of jealousy when Hinata first went to spend the weekend with Kenma, and how he’d been so upset he didn’t even want to speak to the boy, but he knew how much it hurt both of them and he couldn’t subject Yamaguchi—dare he say, his _friend_ —to the same feeling.

“Can you give me a minute to call someone?” he asked feebly, and he could see even from where he stood that tears were sprouting in Yamaguchi’s eyes. Still, the boy nodded his head, and stared at his toes.

Kageyama called Tsukkageyama, who picked up with a grumble after several rings. “Hey, I’m with Hinata,” he griped.

“I have to tell him,” Kageyama said sternly.

“You don’t,” Tsukkageyama responded hastily, suddenly a bit more panicked. “Seriously—”

“I don’t want to hurt your relationship even more,” Kageyama scowled. He could see Yamaguchi’s shoulders shaking under the weight of silent sobs.

“Is—is that really the only option?” Tsukkageyama asked feebly, finally, after what felt like ages.

“I think so.”

“Hinata and I are on the way.”

“Wait, you—”

Tsukkageyama had already hung up, and Kageyama returned his full attention to Yamaguchi, who stared up at him now with bleary eyes.

“You could have just told me,” Yamaguchi said in a biting tone. “Who the hell did you call, anyway?”

Kageyama hesitated. “I called Tsukkishima,” he said finally.

Yamaguchi blinked. “Uh, what?”

“Listen, it’s kind of a lot, and he and Hinata are on the way here…”

“You invited Hinata over here?! Are you stupid?”

“Yes, but not because of that.” Kageyama took in a sharp breath. “I don’t know how we can prove this to you without him here.”

“Prove what?! Tsukki, what’s going on?”

“I’m not Tsukki,” Kageyama mumbled. “I’m…Kageyama. I ended up in Tsukkishima’s body somehow.”

“This is a whole fucking joke,” Yamaguchi spat. “Is that really your excuse for ogling Hinata the past few days? You know, for such a smartass, you really are a moron!” He took a few steps closer to Kageyama now, and Kageyama backed up until his back hit the front door. “Get out, Tsukki. Go home.”

“But, Yama—”

“ _Out._ ”

Kageyama sighed, feeling his face heating up with anger and desperately trying to remember that he felt the same way once, and that he got through it, and his and Hinata’s relationship was strong. He felt a clenching at his heart that he could have caused this kind of anger. Still, he wordlessly turned and walked out the door, shut it quietly, and plopped down on the porch.

It took nearly a half hour before Kageyama saw Hinata’s bright orange hair bounding down the road, jumping every so often. Soon after he heard that shrill, exciting voice rambling in the same way that he missed so much, and his heart clenched even further. He stood up as Tsukkageyama and Hinata walked up the drive. “I still don’t know why we’re here,” Hinata huffed as he bounded up the walkway.

“I didn’t tell him yet,” Tsukkageyama mumbled to Kageyama as he walked up to the door and knocked.

To Kageyama’s surprise, Yamaguchi opened the door less than a minute later. His eyes were red and puffy, and Kageyama watched Tsukkageyama’s facial expression change the same way his did when Hinata cried like that. Yamaguchi stepped aside wordlessly, letting the other three into the house.

“Sit down, Yamaguchi,” Tsukkageyama muttered. Yamaguchi looked ready to argue but then decided against it, instead padding across the room and slumping into the couch. He looked defeated, and while it wasn’t Hinata that looked like that, Kageyama still felt guilty and a little heartbroken.

“You too, Hinata,” Kageyama said to Hinata, resisting the urge to reach out and ruffle the boy’s hair. Hinata looked between Kageyama and Tsukkageyama, then at Yamaguchi, and increasingly perplexed look donning his face. Finally he huffed and jumped across the room, landing on the couch next to Yamaguchi.

Tsukkageyama and Kageyama stood side by side in front of the couch. Kageyama played with the hem of his shirt, which had at some point come untucked – maybe during their walk here. Hinata and Yamaguchi watched the two, utterly confused. Finally, Yamaguchi spoke. “Were you actually into Kageyama, Tsukki? Because—”

“Revolting,” Tsukkageyama droned, and Kageyama laughed.

“We switched bodies,” Kageyama stated bluntly.

“Of course,” Hinata whispered, as if it made the most sense in the world.

“Bullshit,” Yamaguchi scowled again. “You can’t actually be serious.”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukkageyama cleared his throat, “you have sixteen strawberry plants in this house and I could point out each one of them. You really like vanilla milkshakes, but only during the summer. You set all your plants outside for half-hour intervals when it rains because you don’t want them to drown.”

Yamaguchi blushed. “How do you…”

“Kageyama and I switched bodies last week,” Tsukkageyama said. “He wasn’t lying to you. I assume he told you and you put him out on the porch. Speaking of which, where’s the cat?”

“Cat?” Kageyama asked dumbly, then remembered the food bowl sitting near the entrance.

“We—Tsukki and I—got a cat together,” Yamaguchi spoke softly. He kept his head hung to avoid looking at the others in the room. “He wandered up to my window one day and chewed on some of my cucumber plants.”

“So we named him ‘Pickle’,” Tsukkageyama finished.

“Oi, Kageyama, that’s so cute! I want a kitten too!” Hinata cried, and Kageyama finally felt permission to fully look at him – that bright ball of energy, staring right up at him, even though he was in Tsukki’s body. “Also, this is weird. Say some things you know about me!”

“It’s not a game, dumbass!” Kageyama barked.

“That’s totally you, Ka-ge-ya-ma!”

Yamaguchi’s face slowly changed from a look of realization to a look of utter horror. “You mean…every goodnight kiss has been—”

“Sorry,” Kageyama mumbled idiotically, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Wow, Tsukkishima didn’t even call me Shrimpy once!” Hinata cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Tsukkageyama. “Are you sure you guys switched bodies?”

“Is that why you didn’t want to spend the night?” Yamaguchi asked finally. Kageyama nodded curtly and hung his head.

“I didn’t want to hurt your relationship with Tsukkishima.”

“Wait, does that mean…” Hinata tapped his chin in thought and looked back and forth between Yamaguchi and Tsukkageyama. Finally he slapped his fist into his palm in realization. “Oh! You’re dating!”

Yamaguchi flushed and Tsukkageyama scoffed. “Currently _I’m_ stuck dating _you_ ,” Tsukkageyama corrected.

“So Kageyama and Hinata are together?” Yamaguchi had directed this question at Kageyama, but then shifted his focus to Tsukkageyama, trying to wrap his head around the situation. Tsukkageyama nodded, and Yamaguchi sighed and reached into his pocket. He handed a few spare coins over to Tsukkageyama.

“You bet on whether or not we were dating?!” Kageyama shouted, his face bright red. Hinata was laughing so hard that he’d doubled over himself on the couch, wheezing for air.

“Now we don’t have to worry about telling people, Kageyama!” Hinata cried when he finally caught his breath.

The group continued to bicker about the situation until a realization dawned between the four of them. Kageyama and Tsukkageyama could no longer play like everything was normal. How would their relationships be affected?

Yamaguchi was the first to offer even the slightest hint of a solution. “Well, we all know now, so maybe it’ll be easier to solve the problem!”

“In the meantime, I don’t want grumpy Tsukkishima kissing me,” Hinata moped.

“Hinata’s right,” Tsukkageyama added. “I think it’s best to put our relationships on hold for the time being.”

“Then we really do need to fix this quickly,” Kageyama replied without thought; he’d meant to just think that statement, but judging by Hinata’s bleary eyes staring up at him he’d said that out loud.

“Kageyama misses me!” Hinata cried, grinning that wide smile that Kageyama missed most of all.

Despite it being a school night, the group of them stayed up and brainstormed; Kageyama and Tsukkishima shared their endeavors with Suga and his suggestions. Hinata definitely wanted to try the smacking-heads-together thing, but the scowls real Kageyama and fake Kageyama sent him were enough for him to nearly pee himself.

“Hold on, hold on,” Yamaguchi wheezed after finishing laughing at the ridiculous look of panic on Hinata’s face, “that time that you punched Kageyama in the face. What was that all about?”

“He said I pissed the bed,” Tsukkageyama replied defensively.

Yamaguchi rolled back, laughing and clutching his heels as he did so. Kageyama saw a hint of a smile on Tsukkageyama’s face and could tell that he missed Yamaguchi just as much as Kageyama missed Hinata. They all joked with each other, finally feeling a small sense of normalcy, until Yamaguchi suddenly sat upright.

“Tsukki, the shrines!”

“We already discussed that,” Tsukkageyama droned.

“No, no, think about it! You wished for—”

“It wasn’t that, Yamaguchi,” Tsukkageyama insisted. Hinata and Kageyama looked at him quizzically.

“Even if it wasn’t, maybe that would still work,” Hinata tapped his chin in thought. “Let’s go tomorrow before school.”

“Why don’t we just go now?” Kageyama replied. “It’s nearly three-thirty.”

“What?!” the other three exclaimed, and Kageyama simply held his phone up to show them the time.

“No wonder I’m so tired,” Hinata whined.

“I’m sick of this,” Tsukkageyama said finally, “so if that’s the solution, then let’s go.”

* * *

The roads were nearly empty as the group walked to the shrine, which was to be expected, considering it wasn’t even four in the morning. Hinata clung to Kageyama’s side, whining every so often about how it felt so weird and unnatural to be holding onto Tsukkishima like that, and Kageyama said he was welcome to let go, but he never did.

They stood at the bottom of the stairs to the shrine, eyeing them warily, until finally Hinata made the first leap and suddenly it was a race to the top. They huffed and bent over themselves when they finally made it to the top of the stairs, Kageyama laughing because he missed his meaningless races with the boy. Tsukkageyama and Yamaguchi were laughing, too, despite never indulging in such meaningless activities as racing up flights of stairs.

Finally the group approached the shrine, and Kageyama and Tsukkageyama prepared their wishes. For extra measures, both Yamaguchi and Hinata prepared to wish for them to have their own bodies back, too; Hinata claimed that the more someone wished for something, the faster it would come true. Nobody had the strength to argue with him.

They made their wishes and uneventfully returned to Yamaguchi’s home. Kageyama huffed; he didn’t feel any different. Tsukkageyama scoffed at him. “We woke up in different bodies,” he explained, “so I’m guessing we won’t revert back until we wake up again. If this even works.”

By the time they all managed to get to sleep, it was almost five in the morning, and the group managed to sleep through every single cell phone alarm that was set for school the next day. Kageyama shot up from his place on the floor just by the couch around nine in the morning, head swimming as he did so. He half-expected a pair of glasses to block him from reaching up and rubbing his eyes, but there was nothing; he idly wondered if his thick and curly hair had mellowed out when he raked his fingers through it.

It wasn’t until Tsukkishima sat up from across the room that Kageyama realized he was Kageyama again, and he made a noise similar to what Hinata would make after spiking a good toss. This startled the other two awake, who were leaning on each other on the couch, and if it weren’t for Kageyama’s excitement he probably would have stopped to ogle at Hinata’s precious sleeping face. Tsukkishima’s eyes lit up from across the room and he smiled, a genuine _smile_ , as Hinata and Yamaguchi looked between the two.

“Hinata,” Kageyama breathed, and a sleepy grin fell upon Hinata’s lips.

“That you, Kags?” he asked groggily, and Kageyama nodded quickly.

They celebrated Kageyama’s and Tsukkishima’s body-switch for less than five minutes, however, as it dawned on the first-years that they’d slept completely through morning practice and the first few hours of the school day. Suddenly they were all scrambling, freaking out about what the team would think, when Kageyama and Tsukkishima received a text from Suga.

SUGA: ‘I hope this means you figured it out. See you later – lap drills for everyone! ;p’

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

“No, no, no! Gross!” Hinata whined, stirring in Kageyama’s lap.

“You heard me, Hinata! Fuck, marry, kill, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi!” Yamaguchi giggled, watching Hinata’s face turn bright red. Tsukkishima adjusted his glasses, attempting to hide the sly smirk on his face.

“Pass,” Hinata mumbled feebly, slumping back in Kageyama’s arms, defeated.

The group sat on Yamaguchi’s living room floor, a few bags of snacks between them as they played Cards Against Humanity (at least, that was how it had started until Hinata whined that there weren’t enough cards about volleyball).

“Fuck Noya, marry Tanaka, kill Asahi,” Kageyama replied simply. Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi exchanged looks, then laughed.

The four had grown a lot closer since the body switch incident. Now it was a thing of the past, something they laughed about when Kageyama made fun of Tsukkishima for being so blind or Tsukki poked fun at the numerous volleyball posters Kageyama had in his room. They had sleepovers like this one regularly, now, and though Kageyama still didn’t particularly like Tsukkishima, he didn’t _not_ enjoy his company. Plus, he quite enjoyed leaving Yamaguchi’s house with fresh fruits and vegetables he grew himself.

A few times they’d all gathered at Kageyama’s to play with his gaming systems; they all took turns poking fun at the horrible selection of games Kageyama had. If the game didn’t have ‘extreme’ or ‘sports’ in the title, Kageyama wasn’t interested. They even went to Tsukki’s once, which stunned Tsukki’s mother (“I didn’t know you had so many friends, Kei!”). Sometimes they played two-on-two volleyball at the park, but most of all they enjoyed each other’s company outside of the club.

They also felt much more open with each other since the incident. Kageyama and Hinata didn’t hide their relationship from Yamaguchi and Tsukki, and vice versa; they felt comfortable enough with each other to share futons and exchange kisses in the others’ presences. They went on more double-dates, and though Tsukki and Kageyama would never admit it to their boyfriends, they still accompanied each other on shopping trips to get gifts for their respective boyfriends.

Yamaguchi began to teach Hinata to garden. He supplied Hinata with an old flower pot and a packet of seeds he hadn’t used, and often times when the group got together to hang out Hinata would bring his plant (which he named ‘Tobi’) with him for Yamaguchi to inspect. During their current sleepover, Tobi sat on the coffee table, which had been pushed aside to make room for the group to sit down.

“Your turn, Kageyama!” Hinata beamed up at his boyfriend, his cheeks still a little red from the embarrassment of considering having sex with any of the other volleyball team members.

“Okay. Tsukkishima, fuck, marry, kill: Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi.”

“Is it an option to kill all three?” Tsukki asked bluntly. Yamaguchi snickered behind his hand.

“Nope!” Hinata replied for Kageyama, rocking back and forth in a way that Kageyama would never admit was driving him crazy.

“Hm.” Tsukki took his time answering. “Kill Bokuto, for sure. Um, fuck Akaashi and marry Kuroo.”

“Interesting choice,” Yamaguchi tapped his chin, laughing. Tsukki just shrugged.

“It doesn’t mean anything, really.”

“That’s why it’s fun!” Hinata chirped. If he didn’t stop moving, Kageyama might have to excuse himself to go take care of a relatively large issue.

Later that evening, as Hinata and Kageyama prepared the futon in the living room, Hinata stopped and nearly dropped his end of the bed. “Oi,” Kageyama grunted at the sudden increase in weight. “Can you, I don’t know, help?” he teased.

“Sorry,” Hinata picked his end of the futon back up and helped place it.

“What’s on your mind?” Kageyama pressed.

“I was just thinking about when we went to that festival. Or—I went with Tsukkishima?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“You—he—brought me a cute stuffed animal. Um…how did he know?” Hinata asked quizzically, and Kageyama smiled slightly, looking away so Hinata wouldn’t tease him about it.

“Oh, I told him what to get.”

“Oh.”

They changed into their pajamas in silence, and Hinata broke that silence once more after pulling his sleep shirt over his head. “That’s really sweet, you know.”

“What is?” Kageyama asked, getting ready to lay down.

“How you always get me stuff,” Hinata replied. “I have a whole mini collection of stuffed animals now thanks to you, and you never even tell me what you like!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I don’t need you to get me anything,” he shrugged.

“But I want to get you something!”

Kageyama sighed and looked away. He never really thought about what he’d want from Hinata; he already got so much love and compassion from the boy that he felt wrong asking for anything else. “I don’t want anything,” he said again, “just you.”

It felt like a simple statement in his head. He wasn’t even trying to make Hinata blush, yet here he was, face red and buried in Kageyama’s chest as he whined about how cute that was. It made Kageyama blush, too, as he ran his fingers through Hinata’s messy hair – something he never took for granted, now that he knew a time when he wasn’t able to do it as he pleased.

“Bath is available,” Yamaguchi called down the hall as he and Tsukki stepped out of the bathroom. Kageyama wouldn’t press it, but he swore he could see a hickey or two on Yamaguchi’s neck.

“But I already put my PJ’s on!” Hinata whined. Kageyama rolled his eyes at him, not willing to pass up the opportunity for a bath, and grabbed the boy by his wrist and pulled him down the hall.

Most nights went like this lately. The first-years spent more and more time together, getting to better understand each other and enjoy their company more. Though Kageyama wholly enjoyed Hinata’s presence in his life, it felt nice to have a small group of friends that he could rely on when Hinata wasn’t there. He was sure Hinata felt the same by the way he and Yamaguchi had bonded over that plant. The cat, Pickle, also became a good friend to them; for some reason it attached itself to Kageyama whenever he and Hinata came over.

Kageyama really wanted to ask Tsukki what he’d wished for at the shrine, way back when. They still didn’t know whether or not it truly started it all, but none of them had time to question the supernatural nature of it all. That day, Kageyama had wished to be taller and a bit better at blocking; did that equate to Tsukkishima?

Tsukki thought about it a lot, as well, though he didn’t mention it to anyone. He remembered wishing he had Kageyama’s confidence and genius setting abilities, but he’d never once admit that he was jealous. In their budding friendship, Kageyama had even taken the time to help Tsukki with overhand receives, but he was still too ashamed to admit it.

Either way, Tsukki supposed it worked out just fine, so there was no harm. He would take that secret to his grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading, and please let me know if there was anything that could be fixed/any constructive criticism! I love to write and this was mainly an exercise in keeping a fic short and simple for me, so I hope it turned out okay!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy, and let me know your personal headcanons for how these idiots would react being in each other's bodies! I'm trying to cram it full of as much fluff and crack as possible <3


End file.
